Dinge, die Ludwig nicht tun oder sagen soll
by Charlotte64
Summary: Die Nachbarn nerven, auch fernere Nationen nerven, der Boss nervt, die ganze Regierung nervt, der Bruder nervt. Tief durchatmen, Ruhe bewahren. Politische Randnotizen voraus.


Dinge die Ludwig nicht tun oder sagen soll.

1. Ich soll Niederlande nicht anschreien, wenn seine Campingurlauber mal wieder zu dritt nebeneinander die Autobahn blockieren. Ich finde das NICHT LUSTIG!

2. Ich soll Polen nicht anschreien, weil seine Leute immer noch zu mir rüberkommen, um Autos zu klauen. Schließlich kommen auch unzählige fleißige und freundliche Leute von ihm zu mir rüber um bei mir zu arbeiten – teilweise schwarz aber egal.

3. Ich soll Francis nicht anschreien, wenn der mir an die Wäsche will. Daran sollte ich mich allmählich gewöhnt haben.

4. Ich soll England nicht anschreien, wenn der im Europarat mal wieder eine Extrawurst gebraten haben will.

5. Ich soll Dänemark nicht anmeckern, wenn er wieder nur rüber zu mir kommt, um sich billig zu besaufen, weil bei ihm die „Spritsteuer" so hoch ist.

6. Ich soll umgekehrt nicht rüber zu Tschechien auf Sauftour gehen, aber der macht erstaunlich gutes Bier. Zum Glück exportiert er das auch zu mir.

7. Ich soll mich mit Schweiz nicht ständig um sein Bankgeheimnis streiten und die letzte Steuersünder-CD, die ich mal wieder aufgekauft habe. Er sagt das ruiniere sein Geschäftsmodell wenn meine Steuersünder nicht mehr bei ihm unterkommen.

8. Ich soll Österreich nicht immer unter die Nase reiben, dass der Adolf damals ursprünglich einer von seinen Leuten war, bevor er zu mir rüber kam. Er findet das NICHT LUSTIG!

9. Ich soll über Luxemburg keine Witze machen, dass man auf dem Weg zu ihm rechtzeitig auf die Bremse treten muss, sonst kommt der Panzer nämlich erst in Frankreich zum Stehen. Er findet das NICHT LUSTIG!

10. Ich soll auch Liechtenstein nicht erzählen, dass ich sie nie besuchen komme, weil ich an ihrem Haus immer vorbei laufe. Sie findet das NICHT LUSTIG!

11. Mein Finanzminister sagt, ich soll ihn nicht von oben herab behandeln, der alte Blutsauger. Dabei kann ich nix dafür, wir begegnen uns immer nur im Flur und er sitzt im Rollstuhl und ich bin 1,80 Meter.

12. Ich darf auf gar keinen Fall das Attentat damals, das ihn überhaupt in den Rollstuhl gebracht hat noch einmal ein „halbherziges Stück Arbeit" nennen. Er findet das NICHT LUSTIG!

13. Ich soll über meine Bundeskanzlerin nicht herziehen, nur weil sie gesagt hat, das Internet wäre „für uns alle noch Neuland". Sie hat sicherlich nur über sich selbst und ihre Partei gesprochen. Sie findet das NICHT LUSTIG!

14. Wahrscheinlich habe ich keinen Grund mich zu beklagen, wenn die anderen immer sagen, ich hätte einen beschissenen Sinn für Humor.

15. Ich soll Feliziano keine Vorhaltungen wegen seiner korrupten Politiker machen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind meine nicht besser. Bevor die nicht dieses Bestechungsabkommen ratifizieren (als letzte weit und breit in Europa), kein weiteres Wort zu Feli. Diesen Berlusconi ist er ja immerhin los geworden.

16. Ich soll aufhören Alfred nach den Wasserpumpen zu fragen, die ich ihm damals nach Kathrina geliehen habe. Alle anderen geben mein technisches Hilfsgerät artig wieder zurück, wenn das THW abrückt, aber Alfred kann einfach alles gebrauchen und sackt den Krempel ein. Das ist inzwischen derartig lange her, die sind sicher längst verschrottet.

17. Wo ich grade dabei bin: Ich sollte mir wohl keine Hoffnungen machen, dass ich mein Gold je wieder von Alfred zurück bekomme. Wetten, das hat der längst irgendwohin weiter vertickt, vielleicht an China oder so, keine Ahnung.

18. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch Francis nicht nach dem Gold fragen sollen, das er von mir hat. Er war dann losgezogen und prügelte es aus den Goldminen in Mali raus. Jetzt ist Mali sauer und ich habe mal wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.

19. Ich soll meine Bundeskanzlerin auch nicht anmeckern, wenn sie wieder rumerzählt, mir ginge es gut. Der wirtschaftliche Zustand hat sich vielleicht stabilisiert, aber auf niedrigerem Niveau als vorher. Ich habe mich nur daran gewöhnt.

20. Ich hätte damals, nachdem wir zusammen gezogen waren, meinem Bruder keine reinhauen sollen, als Details aus den strategischen Pläne des Warschauer Paktes raus kamen. Hunderte von A-Bomben auf mein Gelände und dann sein fröhliches Grinsen, dass ich wahrscheinlich geblinkt hätte, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Ich weiß doch auch von wem ich meinen finsteren Sinn für Humor habe.

21. Und ich hätte mich auch nicht drüber wundern sollen oder mich bei Alfred beklagen, als seine Pläne rauskamen, schließlich hatte er ganz ähnliche Dinge vor für den Fall, dass Ivan zu uns rüber kommt. Ich meine, er hatte mich als seinen Schutzschild angestellt und wenn es einen Kampf gibt, fängt der Schild die Schläge ab, richtig?

22. Es hat wahrscheinlich keinen Zweck, Schweiz zu fragen, ob ich bei ihm einziehen kann.

Anmerkung:

zu 8

Bei politischen Videos auf YouTube werden die Kommentare zwischen Deutschen und Österreichern manchmal sehr verbittert bei diesem Thema.

Zu 9

Wenig bekannt, aber im dritten Reich hat es nicht nur in Österreich eine Abstimmung gegeben, ob sie sich Deutschland anschließen wollen, sondern auch in Luxemburg, bei der mit überwältigender Mehrheit mit Nein gestimmt wurde. Annektiert wurden sie trotzdem und hatten plötzlich überall Panzer stehen. Viele machten auf dem Weg nach Frankreich dort Station um sich zu sammeln.

Zu 11 und 12

Der Finanzminister ist natürlich der Herr Wolfgang Schäuble, den der Kabarettist Urban Priol manchmal das „rollende Verhängnis" nennt. Er sitzt erst seit einem Attentat Oktober 1990 im Rollstuhl.

Zu 15

Korruptionsabkommen. Es ist bedauerlich aber wahr, die Säcke in der Politik sind derart bestechlich, der Fall Christian Wulff dreht sich vergleichsweise um ein Taschengeld, wenn man sieht, was sich Parteien und die durchschnittlichen Politiker in die Tasche stecken lassen.

Es gibt eine UN-Konvention gegen Korruption die weltweit nur von einer Handvoll Ländern NICHT in Gesetze umgesetzt wurde. Deutschland ist eines davon.

Zu 17 usw.

Die Länderbanken halten normalerweise Goldreserven um den Wert der Landeswährung zu decken. Weil der US Dollar mit dem Bretton Woods Abkommen zur Weltleitwährung erklärt wurde, hat man seinerzeit die Goldreserven verschiedener Länder in den Vereinigten Staaten einlagern lassen. Das ist das berühmte Gold von Fort Knox usw. Anfang 2014 hat die deutsche Landeszentralbank vermeldet, sie hätten gern das Gold zurück. Die Antwort aus Amerika klang etwa so: Öhm, alles? Sofort? Wie wärs mit erstmal nur so kleine Anzahlung und dann jährliche Raten – vielleicht?

Auch England und Frankreich haben versucht ihr Gold zurück zu bekommen, mit ähnlichem Erfolg.

Einige deutsches Gold liegt auch in England und Frankreich, die auch ungern etwas rausrücken, weil sie es wahrscheinlich nichts mehr haben. Das mit Mali ist eigentlich ein Untergrundgerücht.

Zu 20

Der kalte Krieg ist vorbei – oder so. Jedenfalls haben sich eure Eltern und Großeltern wahrscheinlich Sorgen macht, um den Ivan, der hinter jeder Tür steht, bildlich gesprochen. Einige Details der Angriffspläne des Warschauer Paktes sind rausgekommen, z.B. etwa 70 Atombomben auf das völlig harmlose Schleswig Holstein, die große Wiese nördlich von Hamburg. Eigentlich will ich gar nicht wissen, was alles für wirklich wichtige Teile der Republik geplant war.

Und um das klar zu sagen: für den Fall, dass der kalte Krieg plötzlich heiß wird, hatten auch die USA geplant aus Deutschland das Hauptschlachtfeld zu machen.

Zur heutigen Situation kann ich zur Beruhigung sagen: man hat im Zuge der großen atomaren Aufrüstung irgendwann eingesehen, dass es sinnlos wäre einen großen Krieg mit Kernwaffen welcher Art auch immer anzufangen. Falls also die Ukrainekrise oder der Mist im Nahen Osten doch noch ganz groß rauskommt, wird man mit eher konventionellen Mitteln, Giftgas oder biologischen Waffen rechnen müssen. Kernwaffen werden wahrscheinlich nur vereinzelt eingesetzt, wenn überhaupt. Mittlerweile ist es also ernsthaft möglich, dass der durchschnittliche deutsche Bürger einen dritten Weltkrieg sogar überlebt – im Gegensatz zu der Situation vor einigen Jahrzehnten.

Falls sich also jemand darüber wundert, warum Ludwig ständig leicht angespannt und depressiv ist und einen fiesen Sinn für Humor pflegt, ich finde das unter den gegebenen Umständen eine völlig einleuchtende Reaktion.


End file.
